


God's In His Heaven

by Hotspur



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Introspection, imagined childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are things that could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's In His Heaven

You often wonder if things could have been different. Maybe if mom hadn't died. Maybe if dad weren't a ruthless monster willing to sacrifice his own child in pursuit of some obscure goal. Maybe if the Second Impact hadn't occurred. Maybe things would have been different.

Your name is Shinji Ikari. You are 14, a junior high student, and one of the three children entrusted with the fate of the world. The other two are your classmates Asuka and Rei. Maybe in another world they would be your friends. Maybe Asuka wouldn't be such a brat. Maybe Rei would come out of her shell. Maybe your parents would take the three of you to the aquarium on Sundays. 

Far too many maybes, especially considering there is only one reality. It is hard, unyeilding, merciless. It is Eva. It is you, it is your father, it is the Angels. People deal with reality in their own ways. Aida is excited for battles and wants your job. Toji puts on a tough face but he aches for his injured sister. Misato is a literal mess at home, Asuka acts like a princess, and Rei... Rei exists in her own world. 

Rei doesn't seem to be afraid, or hate anyone, or have any emotion. You're almost jealous of her, in a perverse way, because of the relationship she has with your father. He takes care of her, and ignores you unless he needs you to pilot Eva. Why doesn't he care about you? Why can't he be nice to you?

When you first piloted Eva you were hesitant, you didn't want to do it, until you saw the girl on the gurney, half-dead and about to fight again. Now you exist in the same resignation as Rei. You have given up and now do whatever they tell you. That seems to be all they need, really- you to obey. Get in the robot.

All's well with the world.


End file.
